Quand la folie surpasse la réalité
by Valerie Weasley
Summary: Ben c'est en réponse au défi #2 de Terry..alors venez voir,c'est drole...et n'hésitez pas a envoyer des review:)


Quand la folie surpasse la réalité  
  
En réponse au défi #2 de Terry, allez voir ses défis sont vraiment drôle. Bon je vous avertis, c'est vraiment fou ..lol ..j ai faite ça sur l'inspiration du moment ..lol.. eeee comme ca doit pas être long, mais faire ça en une journée..c une parodie ..un tit délire qui ma prit ..lol..alors c'est ça ..lol.. bebye  
  
C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, le week-end était enfin arrivé et tout le monde se réjouissait de ce moment. Harry, Ron et Hermione, avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient passer une nuit blanche, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils voulaient le faire, mais ils voulaient le faire (tsé ya des trucs qui nous pogne des fois ..lolll). Ils passèrent la journée a préparé leur soirée, après avoir trouver toutes les activités qu'ils allaient les empêcher de dormir. Après avoir été faire leur tour à la cuisine volé un peu de sucre et de chocolat chaud, (j aime pas le café ..loll) ils se rendirent dans une salle de classe abandonnée pour commencer leur petit party secret.  
  
Les 12 coups minuit sonnèrent, tout allait bien, tout le monde étaient encore debout et personne ne semblait fatigué . Ils avaient déjà joué à mettre la queue de l'âne à la bonne place, à salut Jack (ceux qui connaissent pas .c un jeu de carte super drôle quand yé ben tard le soir ..loll), à cache-cache dans le noir, ainsi que d'autres merveilleux jeux dans le même genre. Soudain, un vent glacial traversa la pièce, Ron se mit à crier, « C'est Peeves, il nous a repéré et va dire à Rusard qu'on est ici, NON !, vite il faut s'enfuir ! ! ! » Après que Hermione lui aie donné une claque dernière la tête et lui ai qui que ce n'était que le vent, mais que s'il n'arrêtait pas de crier Rusard viendrai pour de vrai, Ron se la ferma, et la fête recommença. Mais après quelques minutes, le même vent froid se fit sentir, cette fois, un malaise se fit sentir chez tout le monde et PAF ! un gros nuage blanc apparu. Une fois la fumée dissipée un grand homme vêtu de noir apparu, c'était Voldemort (la y apparaît sur la musique de star wars, darth vader march..lolll) Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient stupéfiés, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, et puis comment Voldemort avait réussit à transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école.  
  
-En garde Voldemort, cette fois-ci je vais te tuer ! Cria Harry à son adversaire.  
  
-Écoute Harry, je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer, je sais c'est étonnant mais écoute.  
  
-Non mais, tu me prends pour une cave, comme si j'allais te croire ! Et puis comment t'es venu ici, me semblait qui avait des barrières anti- transplanage, je vais aller me plaindre au ministre de l'éducation magique. (les écoles y'ont pu de budget de nos jours..lolll)  
  
-Si j'ai réussit à passer c'est parce que j'ai de bonnes intentions sinon je n'aurai pas pu passer, et puis s'il me venait à l'idée de te tuer, je serai propulser loin d'ici, alors maintenant tu va arrêter de chialer et tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire parce que c'est pas facile !  
  
-. -Bon, je dois te dire que, que, que, .  
  
-Accouche, qu'on baptise !  
  
-Je, tu, on, .  
  
-Allez, plus vite que ça !  
  
-Harry, je suis ton père !  
  
-NONNNNNNNNNN ! C'est impossible, ça ne ce peut pas, tu, je, on.  
  
-Mais Harry, tu ne peux le renier, nous avons le même sang, tu ne t'ais jamais demander pourquoi tu parlais le fourche langue et pourquoi tu n'ais pas mort quand tu as reçu le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra..  
  
-Mais, mais ..NONNNN ! Ce n'est pas toi mon père c'est James Potter !  
  
-Mais non, ça c'est juste une histoire que Dumbledore à inventer après que tes parents soient morts, pour te protéger, je vais te dire la vraie histoire..  
  
« Ta mère et moi on s'est rencontré alors qu'elle avait 17ans, elle était révoltée des moldus à cause de sa famille et a décidé de devenir mangemorte. Elle est venue joindre mes rangs et notre relation a évolué, si on peut dire. Mais il y avait un problème, James Potter ! Elle était fiancée avec lui, mais elle ne l'aimait plus depuis qu'elle m'avait rencontré, c'est que je suis tellement..(je vais pas écrire toute la liste de ses « qualités » ben celles qui croit avoir, ça va être trop long ..loll) , elle a donc décidé de rester avec lui mais de me voir en cachette. Et un jour c'est arrivé, nous t'avons eu, elle a dit à James qu'elle était enceinte de lui, mais c'était de moi. Un jour elle m'a dit que l'on devait tout arrêter, qu'on ne devait plus ce voir. Elle avait accouché de toi, et elle ne voulait pas que je revienne car ça aurait pu occasionner des problèmes. Alors, je me suis mit en colère, j'ai commencé à faire des ravages partout où je passais, et un an plus tard, j'ai été dans sa maison, j'ai tué cet imbécile de James Potter, j'ai dit à Lily de venir avec moi, que maintenant James était mort et qu'il n'avait plus de problème, mais elle a refusé. Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je devais te tuer aussi, car si on savait que Voldemort avait un enfant, ça aurait pu nuire à ma réputation, mais elle est aller se jeter devant toi et tu as été touché, seulement, pas l'Adava Kedavra. Je me suis enfuit, totalement détruit, car j'avais tué mon amour, et depuis ce jour, je t'es détesté d'avoir tuer mon seul et véritable amour. J'ai ensuite essayé de te tuer, mais comme tu le sais ça n'a pas vraiment marché, alors aujourd'hui je me suis résigné à t'accepter, voilà la vraie histoire, la seule et l'unique vérité. Joins-toi à moi, mon fils, et ensemble nous pourrons conquérir le monde ! »  
  
-Mais, mais, mais,..je ne veux pas faire du mal.  
  
-Qui t'as dit de faire du mal, maintenant que tu sais toute la vérité, c'est à toi de choisir, veux-tu me pardonner à m'apprendre à revivre, ou faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est qu'une partie de moi veut, et l'autre à le goût de t'étriper.Mais la vie est faite pour pardonner, je sais pu trop qui a dit ça, mais me semble que je l'ai entendu quelque part. Mais tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour ramener les morts à la vie ?  
  
-Eeee, je peux seulement ramener en vie ceux des 2 dernières années, mais c'est mieux que rien.  
  
-Pour de vrai !  
  
-Arvadek Avada. (là ya des esprits qui sort de la baguette pis qui s'envole partout)Voilà c'est fait !  
  
-Merci, Papa, maintenant je peux te pardonner, mais, à deux conditions, tu ne dois plus jamais tuer personne et tu dois venir jouer au Quidditch avec moi !  
  
-Je veux bien pour la première, mais je suis vieux, me faire jouer au Quidditch c'est de la torture..  
  
-C'est le prix a payer, t'avais juste à pas tuer tout le monde. -Bon, bon, d'accord.  
  
Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.(opps mauvaise histoire.lolll) Ils vécurent heureux et jouèrent beaucoup au Quidditch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Loll, ben là c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon super délire, le pire c'est que j'en revins po comment ça marche « la vraie histoire de Harry »lolll, dls.en 2-k j'espère que vous vous êtes fait autant de fun à lire mon histoire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire..lolll.pour de vrai la..lolll.. Terry tes sujets de fics sont vraiment hot, sont po normaux mais c'est ça qui est cool, j'espère que j'ai po trop défait l'idée que tu te fessais pour ce sujet là..loll 


End file.
